A variety of systems have been used over the years to provide aerobic exercise. For instance, treadmills have long been used to provide a way for individuals to run or walk at various paces to suit the user. Such treadmills typically have a motor that drives the belt, so that the belt rotates whether the user is on the treadmill or not.
Although treadmills may provides an aerobic workout, they have limited usefulness in various high intensity cross-training exercises and exercises that simulate exercises that traditionally require outdoor equipment and/or a significant amount of space. For instance, in several sports such as American football and rugby, common work-out routines include high-intensity pushing and pulling exercises. For instance, in American football, athletes commonly workout by driving a blocking sled or pulling a weight or weighted sled. Such exercises require a significant amount of space to perform. Attempts to simulate such exercises on indoor exercise equipment have failed for many reasons. For instance, the known systems have been unable to replicate the intensity required to start driving the known weighted driving systems and to continue to drive the system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that allows the user to replicate various high intensity aerobic and anaerobic exercises, such as pushing, pulling exercises as well as other exercises commonly done by athletes involved in sports that include blocking and/or driving an opponent, such as in American football and rugby.